


Stupid First

by namuhyuniie



Category: Danity, WELO, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, First Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush, confident seongwu, coward daniel, ongniel are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: Ong Seongwu has been in love with Kang Daniel for a long time now but what happens when Ong stops chasing after Niel?





	Stupid First

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! My first OngNiel story is up. Hope you will all appreciate this. Ong's drama hast started today but I haven't watched it yet though I know he did well he's Ong Seongwu after all. He did a vlive as well *screams* I miss OngNiel so much but I'm really glad I get to see Ong in a new drama and Niel will be releasing his album on thursday *screams again* I'll post some of my other drafts in my laptop depending on the reactions to this one. Anyway you can follow me on twitter or instagram @namuhyuniie and talk to me there I won't bite I promise. Hope you guys will like this. PEACEOUT!

SEONGWU’S POV

First love? Some people would say that unrequited feelings can be considered as first love while others would say that for it to be considered as first love it should be mutual. They say first loves will always have that space in your heart and that it’s really hard to forget them. Well for me, first love is simple and he is ‘Kang Daniel’

The first time I saw Kang Daniel was during the freshmen orientation 3 years ago. He was wearing a white button-up shirt tucked in a ripped denim jeans. I remember how everyone was stunned by him including me of course. I mean who wouldn’t, he was almost perfect, with that broad shoulders, innocent eyes, red hair and squishy cheeks. The first thought I had was he was weird, I mean it was weird that his body and his face were in contrast. His face was cute and innocent like a puppy attached to a body of a wolf or a lion, wild and cunning. Now though, I think I can say that it’s his charm, I mean how many guys are there who has a disney face and a marvel body? None right, only him or at least for me.

We share almost all our classes together like we were destined to be together. Well that was during first year because for the next years I made sure that I’ll go to the same class with him. We’re not friends but he and his friends know me. How? Well let’s just say that almost everyone in the campus know that Ong Seongwu is Kang Daniel’s number 1 admirer. Yes, people know that I like him. You thought he was my secret crush? Well I don’t like the thought of secret crushes, it’s a bit old school don’t you think. I mean being confident is the key to success besides, I’m very good looking some people are head over heels for me and I’m smart I am always number 1 in our class so who wouldn’t say yes to this face right? Who wouldn’t like me? Well the answer is of course Kang Daniel. Yes, I don’t have a secret crush but I have an unrequited love since 3 years ago.

The first time I confess to Daniel was on the last day of our second semester during first year. I’ve kept my feelings for a year but I was determined that day to tell him what I feel. I was expecting he’d say that he felt the same way about me and that he’ll ask me to be his boyfriend. I didn’t expect though that he’d say he has a girlfriend and he thank me for liking him. Can you believe that, I the great Ong Seongwu had been rejected by his long time crush. I thought he was just joking that time when he said that he has a girlfriend but on the next day I saw him kissing a girl at the park. I was mad at Minhyun that time since he ditched me so I wanted to eat alone in the park. That was probably the first time I cried because of someone else. I didn’t stop though, I didn’t stop liking Daniel. Well it wasn’t that easy, I like him a lot like a lot, a lot. If there’s something people should know about Ongs aside from our unique family name is that we never give up easily. I mean so what if he had a girlfriend, I’m sure as hell they’ll break up sooner or later. As long as he’s not married yet, I know I still have a chance. So I didn’t give up, even if Daniel had another girlfriend and boyfriend after that first relationship. I didn’t care. I chased after him like a loyal cat. I give him gifts, I help him with his assignments, I watch every basketball game and dance competition he was in, I always tell him that I like him but his answer never change. ‘Thank you’. That’s what he always tells me but it’s okay I knew and I was determined that some day that will change to ‘I like you too’. Just thinking about it makes my heart beat so fast it could actually rip out of my chest. It made me feel giddy and more determined to get Daniel.

However, just like what some people say, people have limits on what they do and how much they can tolerate. As for me, I think I’ve reach that limit where I can no longer deal with the pain of rejection and crushed hope every time.

“Hyung, what the fuck are you doing?” Woojin asks as he sat beside me

I ignored his question and lift up the cardboard so Jihoon could see it

“Hey Hoonie, do you think this color goes with white or a black background?” I asked seriously

“Yah Hyung, I’m the only one who’s allowed to call him Hoonie, he’s mine” Woojin exclaimed, I could feel the glares seething through my head. I sigh.

“Geez, calm your jealous sparrows Wooj, it’s not like I’ll steal your boyfriend from you” I said as I nudged Woojin’s shoulder

“Jihoon-ah help me, which color does it suit better hmm?”I ask Jihoon again, this time with his name because the kid beside me is already sulking.

“I think it would suit the black color more Hyung. Maybe you can add some red on it so it would look more classy” Jihoon said expertly

“Thanks man, I love you. This is why you’re my favorite dongsaeng” I said winking at him

“Seongwu hyung” Woojin yelled and I just chuckle at him. He gets jealous easily. I rub his hair and mess it up a bit.

“Aigoo! What a possessive boyfriend you are. I’m not gonna steal jihoon from you don’t worry, we both know I’m already taken” I said confidently

“More like, you’ve always been rejected since first year” Guanlin said teasingly and I glared at him

“Shut up Lin, this is why you’re not my favorite dongsaeng anymore” I said as i stuck my tongue out to him

“Ong, isn’t that a little too much? It’s not like the competition this afternoon is inter-collegiate or something, it’s just for our PE class and Daniel is not even in our team. Minki will surely be mad at you for supporting the other group instead ours” Minhyun said eyeing the colorful cardboard with ‘Shoot those balls Kang Daniel :)’ written on it.

“It’s not like I’m cheering for the whole group, I’m just cheering for the love of my life” I retorted

Minhyun probably thought there was nothing he could do to stop me so he just ignored me and continue to eat.

THIRD PERSON POV

During the game Seongwu cheered the loudest for Daniel and he didn’t care even if Minki and Dongho was glaring at him for cheering the other group. They both had their own cheering cardboards for Aron and Jonghyun. Before the second half of the second quarter ended, Daniel was pulled out of the game since he keeps on missing some shots and passing the ball to the other team. Daniel was the captain of the basketball team for their campus and it was unusual for them to see Daniel so distracted. To say that Seongwu was worried is an understatement because he wanted to go down the bleachers and talk to Daniel, ask him what was wrong.

Usually at the end of every game, Daniel would take a shower first and change his clothes before he leaves the court but for some reason right after he was pulled out he picked up his bag, bowed to the coach and apologize before he stormed off the court. Since Seongwu was really worried and he was naturally nosy, he sneaked out of the court telling Minhyun he had to follow Daniel.

“Daniel-ah” Seongwu screamed as he catch up with Daniel. The other didn’t turn to him instead he just continue to walk, even faster than before.

Seongwu half walked half ran since Daniel was already a few meters away from him and he didn’t really want to lose Daniel.

He grabs Daniel’s elbow as soon as he could reach the younger.

“Hey, slow down. What’s wrong? Is everything--” He couldn’t finish what he was saying since Daniel cut him off

“It’s none of your business Seongwu” Daniel scowled at him. Seongwu almost shivered from the cold voice

“I kno-”

“Well then if you know, what are you still doing here? You’re not suppoosed to leave class until the prof dismisses the whole class. You should know that as the Monitor of the class” Daniel yelled at him, pulling his arms from the older’s hold harshly

“I’m just worried a--”

“Who told you to fucking get worried? It’s not like I’m your fucking boyfriend or something. Quit being delusional Seongwu, I told you I don’t like you and no matter what you do or what you say. I will never ever like you. God, don’t you actually feel ashamed or embarrassed, how many times do I have to actually reject you for you to fucking leave me alone? Do yourself a favor Seongwu, leave me alone and fuck off” Daniel yelled and turns away, leaving a dumbfounded Seongwu.

He could feel the tears slowly forming on his eyes. He glance around and thankfully, no one saw what happened, he couldn’t bare to think about the humiliation he’d get due to that. He still wanted his reputation untainted. He walks on the direction of the exit with his head bowed down. He didn’t want to risk anyone catching him crying. He had been rejected by Daniel multiple times but he was never that harsh to him.

He didn’t know how he was able to reach his house on that state, he keeps on sobbing that some people were eyeing him weirdly. When he reach his house, it was empty his parents were out until 6PM and his sister is probably still at work as well. He went to the kitchen to grab a pitcher with cold water and a glass while still sobbing. Upon reaching his room, he locks the door and put the pitcher with the glass on his bed side table. He drops his bag on his study desk and jumped on his bed. He finally let his emotions take over his body. He cried and sob so hard for a long time that night. He didn’t stop even when his mom and his sister ask him what was wrong he just told them he had a really bad day and he didn’t want to talk about it yet. He cried and cried until there were no more tears coming out. He was like a baby wailing out but he didn’t care because he was hurting, big time. He felt as if his heart was being crushed slowly and harshly.

A part of him was telling him that maybe Daniel was really stressed out today since he was also distracted during the game. He keeps on convincing himself that Daniel didn’t mean to shout at him but then again who was he fooling, even if Daniel didn’t mean to shout at him, the words he uttered were true. Daniel never liked him the same as he do, he was the shameless prick who keeps forcing himself to someone who would never look at him romantically and that for Seongwu, actually sucks. He’s handsome, smart and very much boyfriend material, who was Daniel to say those things to him. He had like Daniel for a long time now but that doesn’t mean he could say those harsh things to him. Daniel said it as if he was some desperate lunatic who wants a lot of attention. He screamed on his pillow until he felt his throat aching. He wiped his tears harshly glaring at the cardboard he made last night. He only had 2 hours of sleep because of that stupid cardboard. He stands up from his bed and pick up the piece of trash. He went down outside their backdoor and open up the big trash can there throwing away the cardboard.

“Kang Daniel, I hate you so fucking much. I regret loving a jerk like you for the past 3 years. You’re just a stupid conceited jerk. God I hate you” Seongwu exclaimed as he spit on it and kick the trash can. He went back up to his room and his tears came out of his eyes again. That night, he cried himself to sleep.

The next day Seongwu cursed himself for crying so much the other night which caused his eyes to be so puffy he looked like a mess, a real messy mess. His parents were worried about him but he just told them he’s fine now. His sister even warned him not to do anything stupid. He assured his parents and his sister that he won’t do anything stupid and that he’s really okay.

“Yah! What the hell happened to you? You look like some insect had bitten your eyes or something” Minhyun greeted him as soon as his best friend saw his state.

“You’re overreacting, It’s not that bad” Seongwu said although he knows it was really bad, he was even surprise when he saw himself on the mirror he thought he was cursed or something

“Yeah right, what happened to you? You didn’t text me when you arrived home and just so you know you owe me lunch today, I had to lie to the professor to cover up your ass” Minhyun said as they walk to their first class

“Sorry about that, I forgot to turn on my phone last night. Don’t worry I won’t do any more stupid things like yesterday” Seongwu said bitterly

“Ong, what happened? Was Daniel okay? He was really kind of off yes--” Seongwu cut Minhyun off

“Please don’t mention his name, it makes my blood boil” Seongwu spit out which Minhyun just raised an eyebrow to.

They both sat on their seats and waited for the professor, Minhyun keeps on asking what happened but he wasn’t in the mood to explain anything to anyone. He wanted to curse himself again when he remembered Daniel’s seat is in front of him. As if the world is mocking him, Daniel came in with his best friend Jaehwan. Their eyes met and he could feel the loud thump on his chest but he ignored it and rolled his eyes at the other.

“Yo, Seongwu hyung, are you okay? You look like a mess” Jaehwan asks. He was a bit close to Jaehwan since he and Minhyun started dating a year ago.

He could feel Daniel’s eyes on him and if he wasn’t trying to move on, he had probably joke about Daniel liking him. Seongwu shook the thought from his head.

‘I don’t like you, I will never ever like you’ Daniel’s voice from yesterday rang up to his head. He wanted to cry again but he wanted to keep his pride so he just ignored Jaehwan’s question and Daniel’s stares. Thankfully the professor had arrive.

The professor was in the middle of explaining what he wrote on the board when Seongwu raised his hand. It wasn’t unusual for the whole class when Seongwu raises his hand because he always has questions regarding the lessons or he always answers the professor’s question.

“Yes Seongwu?” Professor Nam asks

“Sorry to interrupt sir, I just wanted to ask if I can change seats? I can’t see the notes on the board clearly since people in front of me are blocking it” Seongwu politely said

Some of his classmates gasp, they all know how much Seongwu wanted to sit close to Daniel during class so that the younger can ask him if he has questions and they can talk more but Seongwu’s already past that. He hates Daniel and doesn’t appreciate how much his body reacts on every single movement Daniel makes.

In the end he made sure to change his seats on almost every class, he doesn’t want to be near the young man, he hates him and he hates himself even more for always reacting whenever Daniel looks at him. He saw the guilt on the younger’s eyes but he didn’t care. ‘Isn’t this what he wanted? For me to leave him alone and fuck off’ Seongwu thinks.

“That’s it, what happened between you and Daniel?” Minhyun asks again when they both sat on their usual table he shrugs.

“OMG! So it’s true? Seongwu hyung is ignoring Daniel hyung?” Jihoon exclaimed as he sat across Seongwu, Woojin sitting beside him.

“How’d you guys know?” Minhyun asks

“Well, it’s the hottest topic in campus today. People are saying Seongwu hyung asked every professor to move his seat away from Daniel hyung and he came to school with puffy eyes” Woojin said, Seongwu glared at him

“What happened hyung?” Guanlin asks

“Nothing, I just finally realized that forcing yourself to someone who will never care is not worth it anymore. Aren’t you guys proud of me? I’ve finally moved on” Seongwu said proudly, although his friends knew better than that.

“You? Moved on from Daniel hyung?” Woojin huffed

“What happened to ‘I’ll only stop when he finally gets married to someone he loves’?” Woojin added with a chuckle, Seongwu glared at him

“Did Daniel hyung got married?” Jihoon asks

“I don’t know and I don’t care, Can we please stop talking about him? I don’t like him anymore you guys have to suck that up” Seongwu said annoyed, he didn’t want to deal with any of this.

On the other side of the table, Daniel couldn’t stop glancing at Seongwu. He knows how much he fucked up yesterday and he really wanted to apologize to the older but he always chicken out, he doesn’t think he could take the hate on Seongwu’s eyes whenever the older is forced to glance on his direction. He sigh again for nth time that day.

“What happened to you and Ong, Niel?” Jisung asks and Jaehwan scoffed

“Your favorite dongsaeng fucked up yesterday, a lot. He told Seongwu to fuck off and yelled at him” Jaehwan informed everyone at the table

“What, that was a little harsh Niel” Sungwoon stated

“Hyung, what happened yesterday? It’s not like you to do something like that especially to Seongwu hyung” Daehwi said

“Daehwi, you’re saying it like Daniel hyung has feelings for Seongwu hyung” Jinyoung said which made Jaehwan laugh

“I didn’t mean to yell at him, but he was really being annoying yesterday. He keeps on asking me what was wrong” Daniel defended himself

“Well, he likes you so it’s normal for him to get worried especially when you were so distracted yesterday” Jisung said

“I know that” Daniel said guiltily

“Why don’t you apologize to him?” Sungwoon asks

“Ong hates him like really hates him, If I didn’t know Ong, I would never believe if someone tells me Ong was cheering for Daniel loudly and wildly during the game yesterday. Even I get the chills whenever Ong glares at Niel” Jaehwan shuddered

Daniel kept quiet because he doesn’t really know what to do, maybe Seongwu was just really mad at him and eventually he wouldn’t be able to resist Daniel. After all, Seongwu likes him a lot.

To Daniel’s dismay, Seongwu still hates him even after two months. Seongwu would always bother him every time he has a chance, the older would always go on his basketball practices or dance competition but he got none of that for the past two months. Seongwu would only talk to him if needed. Why haven’t he tried to apologize yet? Because Daniel is a coward and an idiot. Every time he will try to talk to Seongwu about something not related to school the older would glare at him. He tried to talk with Minhyun one time for possible help but he just told him that he can’t do anything because Daniel’s name was like a taboo in their small group. It always bring down Seongwu’s mood.

Daniel was confuse at first, why did he care if Seongwu wasn’t chasing after him anymore. Isn’t that good since he doesn’t like Seongwu that way. He thought it was the guilt that was slowly eating him inside because he wasn’t the type to be hated by someone. He was an angel, well that was according to the people around him who knows him too well. Daniel didn’t really want anyone hating him, that’s just it.

“Hey guys, have you heard the latest news?” Sungwoon said excitedly

“Oh, Oh, is that about Seongwu hyung dating that junior, babe what’s his name again?” Daehwi said, turning to Jinyoung

“Cha Eunwoo, I think” Jinyoung said

“Yeah, that’s him. I heard he’s really handsome like a God. People are actually referring to the two of them as the Power Couple” Sungwoon said

“Are you guys sure that they’re dating?” Jisung asks

“Well no, but they were spotted at a cafe 5 days in a row this week, that’s like the whole weekdays of this week” Daehwi said

“Yah! Daniel, stop glaring at your food man, you look like you could kill it in a snap. Your nostrils are even flaring” Jaewan playfully said, knowing all too well the inner conflict his best friend is having

“Shut up! I’m not mad and certainly not jealous” Daniel spurted which sent the group in laughing fit.

“I don’t recall anyone saying that you’re jealous Niel” Jisung said matter of fact

“Well… you… I… uhm… Ugh! You guys are looking at me as if saying it” Daniel said blush creeping on to his cheeks.

“Are you sure that we’re the ones thinking it or are you really jealous?” Sungwoon asks wriggling his eyebrows playfully.

“Hyung, why don’t you just admit to yourself that you miss Seongwu hyung since he hasn’t been paying attention to you for a long time now” Jinyoung said

“I’m not… I” Daniel tried  
“No use in telling those things to someone who’s in denial, Jinyoung.” Jaehwan said

A couple days later, the language club was holding a big party for all year levels at the president’s house. Everyone was invited, Daniel and his friends went of course. It was a really big party complete with games, music food and of course alcohol. Daniel wasn’t in the mood to drink so he just sat down at the corner observing people. Some had ask him to dance and drink but he refused. He was in a very important mission and that is to keep an eye on a certain guy at the couch who obviously had drink a lot. He didn’t see the Eunwoo guy who everyone believes Seongwu’s boyfriend. ‘What kind of boyfriend lets their partner go to drinking party without them’ Daniel thought.

He was worried that someone might take advantage of Seongwu. Daniel was really stupid for not realizing his feelings for the older earlier, now he was too late. Seongwu was already taken.

Seongwu stands up from the couch and it looked like he was bidding his friends goodbye. Daniel’s thought was confirmed when Seongwu walked or more like swayed his way to the door. Daniel knows the other was drunk.

“Jaehwan, I’m going home first” Daniel said

“What? You haven’t even dr… Oh I get it, okay then go home” Jaehwan said understanding once he saw Seongwu almost knocking the vase beside the front door.

Daniel starts walking when Jaehwan called him

“Niel, goodluck. I think you really need it” Jaehwan said waving at him

He just gave him a nod although he knows he won’t be needing it. He was too late after all.

He wasn’t planning on letting Seongwu know that he was following him, he just wants to make sure he’ll make it at home.

Seongwu stops at a nearby convenience store, Daniel stayed behind a tree across it to avoid being seen. He glances at Seongwu who was eating ramen and drinking water, a lot of water. ‘He’s probably sobering up’ Daniel thought. Daniel stayed hidden behind the tree as he observes the older, he felt like a stalker but he didn’t care.

Daniel continues to follow the other when he left the convenience store. Seongwu was still swaying a bit but it was better than before. Daniel noticed that the older’s shoulder was a bit shaking, he was worried and he wanted to know if the other was okay but as usual he chickened out. Seongwu was almost at his house when he tripped on something causing him to fall on the ground. Daniel quickly ran to him and he saw that Seongwu was crying really hard.

“Hey, you okay? Let me see your ankle” Daniel said worriedly

Seongwu was taken aback, he didn’t think someone would still be walking around the neighborhood at this time of the night. He surely didn’t expect that Daniel, was that person. He had been avoiding Daniel for quite a while and he was proud of himself for enduring the past two months although, he still looks at Daniel secretly of course, unloving someone is not as easy as 123, he tried forgetting about the younger, he really did but his stupid heart was not listening. He tried to hate Daniel, he really tried because he thought that maybe it will be easier for him to forget about the younger but no. Every time he tries to hate on Daniel, he hates himself even more because who was he kidding? He loves Daniel and he knows it was impossible for him to stop loving the younger which made him hate Daniel even more.

“I’m fine” Seongwu said harshly pushing Daniel away. He stands up but he felt the strong pain on his ankle. ‘Stupid Daniel, stupid ankle and stupid rock’ Seongwu thought as he hissed in pain.

“You’re clearly not okay. You probably twisted your ankle, you should sit up first and let--” Seongwu scoffed not letting Daniel finish his sentence

“Why would you care if I’m in pain or not, it’s not like I’m you’re boyfriend or something. Stop worrying yourself over nothing Kang Daniel-ssi” Seongwu spat out, Daniel immediately lowered his head as the guilt eats him up. Seongwu clicked his tongue and continue to walk, but his ankle really hurts.

“Fuck!” Seongwu cursed as he sat on the pavement

Daniel walks to him and crouched down so he could see Seongwu’s ankle.

“Fuck off, Daniel. I can do it by myself, no need to waste your time for someone who’s just delusional” Seongwu angrily said pushing Daniel away. The younger lost his balance causing him to fully sit on the ground. He looked like a kicked puppy and Seongwu wanted to help him but he didn’t want to get hurt anymore, it’s clear to him that Daniel would never love him the way he does.

“I didn’t mean those wo--”

“Shut up! I hate you so much” Seongwu cut him off glaring at the younger. Daniel could only sigh

“I know that, but I can’t just leave you here when you’re hurting” Daniel said and Seongwu wanted to laugh at that so he did but ironically, tear were flowing down from his eyes.

“Really, the last time I check though, you left me after hurting me” Seongwu spit out bitterly. Daniel look up at him and their eyes met, he could see the pain and hate on Seongwu’s eyes. He can also see something else. Longing.

“I didn’t mean to sa--” Seongwu stands up and was about to walk away

“Anyway, don’t bother yourself with me I’m f--”

“Can you please stop interrupting me and just listen to me for a minute” Daniel said frustrated, he wasn’t gonna let this chance go, when he could finally try to fix things.

“No, I don’t need to hear anything from you. I hate you” Seongwu said

“I know that, I just want to apologize for everything” Daniel said sadly

“So that you won’t feel bad anymore, is that it?” Seongwu said as he pointed on Daniel’s chest with his fingers angrily. Tears flowing continuously from his eyes

“No, I--”

“You know what Daniel…. you’re just a fucking s-selfish and conceited jerk. I hate you… I really really h-hate you…. but you know what… I h-hate myself even more…. because I can’t stop this stupid feelings that I h-have for you… I wanted to…. forget about you to stop liking you…. b-because you made it s-so clear to me last time that I didn’t have a chance on you…. Yet here I am, s-still fucking in love with you… I keep on convincing myself that it was better to h-hate you….. so that I can push this f-fucking feelings down the drain… and probably f-forget about you but guess what… it didn’t go that way. Instead, I was just hurting myself even more. I really wish I didn’t like in the first place” Seongwu said in between sobs, he keeps on hitting Daniel’s chest and the other just let him.

“I’m sorry Seongwu, I really am” Daniel said hugging Seongwu, the older was too tired and probably still a bit drunk so he didn’t resist. Instead, he let Daniel hug him, this was the first time the younger had hug him and he felt bitter that he wouldn’t be able to do this again. It was really comfortable.

“I’m sorry for hurting you Seongwu, I didn’t really mean to. I’m sorry that it took me a long time to realize that I love you” Daniel said as he hug the other tight ‘Fucking finally’ Daniel thought

Seongwu felt like a cold water was splashed on him. He push Daniel away from him harshly.

“What the fuck! Are you fucking kidding me right now? What else do you want from me Daniel, I know you’re a jerk but I didn’t know you were this bad. Stop toying with me” Seongwu shouted angrily

“I’m not playing with--”

“God! Is this fun for you? What, you think hurting me before wasn’t enough? You’re gonna give me false hopes only to crush my heart in the end. Is this wh--”

“No! God Seongwu No. I really --”

“I don’t want to hear it Daniel, I won’t let--” Daniel cut Seongwu off grabbing the older’s arms

“God Seongwu, can you please stop interrupting me. Listen to me okay?” Daniel shook Seongwu a little and he eyed the older which made him nod in compliance

“ Good, I really like you okay, heck I think I even love you. No actually, I don’t think I love you because I know that I love you. This past two months were like hell for me. Every time I’ll attempt to talk to you to apologize, I’d chicken out whenever you glared at me. At first I thought I was just feeling guilty because I know I’ve really hurt your feelings that day but then I couldn’t stop thinking about you, not only because I was bothered by the guilt but more so because I missed you. I miss seeing your smile, your laugh, and hearing your jokes. I never paid attention on how you were always there during our basketball practices or when we have dance competition in the dance club but I found myself looking for you every time. I thought I was going insane and even Jaehwan and Jisung hyung scolded me for what I was doing to myself. I was in denial for a long time that Jaehwan had to talk me into it so that I’d finally admit to myself that I also like you. When I finally realized how stupid I was for being in denial about my feelings for you, I also realized I was too late” Daniel said wiping away the tears on Seongwu’s face

Seongwu couldn’t believe it, Daniel likes him, really likes him but.

“Too late?” Seongwu was confused

“I know you and Eunwoo are dating n--”

“What the fuck! Who told you that?” Seongwu asked surprised and annoyed

“A lot of people are saying you g--”

“No we’re not! God those people, I want to kill all of them. We’re not dating. I was tutoring him. His house was too far from the campus and I didn’t want to bring him to my house” Seongwu huffed

“You’re not dating?” Daniel asks curiously

“No we’re not! Didn’t you hear me earlier? I said I’m still in love with you and I couldn’t stop even if I wanted and have tried to. I’m not a bad person who will date someone when I know I’m still in love with you” Seongwu gruff

“Does that mean we’re together now?” Daniel asks intertwining his fingers with Seongwu, his lips were curling up into a smile. Seongwu glared at him but he was blushing so hard.

“You think you can get me that easily? I’ve been chasing after you for 3 years, that’s not a joke. You have to suffer the same way I did” Seongwu said that but he was moving closer to Daniel, his free arm snaking around Daniel’s neck to hug the other. He buries his face on Daniel’s neck sniffing him. He wants to hug Daniel again because he feels safe inside those arms. Daniel placed his free hand around the older’s slim waist and kisses the back of Seongwu’s hand intertwined with his.

“Hmm, I’ll do whatever you want me to” Daniel says kissing the top of Seongwu’s head. Seongwu smiles at that

“We’ll see about that” Seongwu said as he snuggled more to Daniel

When the both of them came to campus together with intertwined hands, everyone was shock except for their friends.

“It’s about time” Woojin said

“Wow finally, I thought I’d have to strangle both of them” Jaehwan said

They were happy their 2 idiotic friends finally got together. It was a hard work but it was all worth it.


End file.
